


自画像

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet





	自画像

**自画像**

*NC17

 

她的宣传找到我时我有点意外。我不是娱乐记者，我只写现实人物的深度稿件，我是指生活里那些看似不起眼的普通人。她找我的意图很明显，让我为她洗白嘛，我不想接，我对她实在是没什么了解，顶多算得上半个歌迷，她每张专辑我都会听，但我完全无法把作为歌手的她和作为演员的她联系起来，我也没兴趣去了解，于是就开了个天价。谁想到对方竟然允诺了，还立马转了我第一笔款。还说他们对稿件没有要求，就让我写写我眼中的她就好。

好吧，看在钱的份上，谁会同钱过不去呢。

“ 我眼中的她 ” 这种命题作文，一个星期的接触肯定不够客观，了解一个人至少要三个月吧，但要我三个月全都跟着她，我也没时间，后来对方跟我商量要我一个月中一周完整时间和她接触，剩下的有活动我有时间的话就可以去跟，异地的话包吃包住包机酒，一切待遇同经纪人。

我虽然答应了，但也有自己的要求，就是要先同她聊一聊，我想看看她身上好不好突破，如果她对我一直有防备心，在我面前一直完美的表演，那这个人物没什么好写的。她在公众面前的形象一直是这样，完美女神，敬业又漂亮，几乎没黑料，完美的不像真人。就算被黑，也只是抨击她实在是太假。

直到 “ 纽约门 ” 事件发生。

她在当地被拍到和一个已婚大佬搂搂抱抱，一同进了同一家酒店，第二天一同离去，狗仔也是牛逼，一路跟着，拍到她上了他的私人飞机，那大佬搂着她的腰亲她的脸。

大佬是个科技界巨擘，青年才俊，小小年纪就家缠万贯，当然这与他丈母娘家的扶持也有一定关系，最重要的是，大佬长得还很帅，名副其实 “ 高富帅 ” 。

大佬大学一毕业就结婚了，和大学时期在一起的豪门女朋友，两人也一直在卖恩爱夫妻人设，这一出轨，大佬的家庭人设和她的人设全部崩塌。由于有石锤，狗仔的视频里大佬的手都从顺着她腰伸下去揉她屁股了，完全无法洗白。

事件一被爆出，网上就炸了，其他家的粉丝可逮到黑她的机会，对着她口诛笔伐，也有些人 po 两人照片说男才女貌很有夫妻相，感觉她一贯正派，这事绝对另有隐情，还有人说大佬之前传过同性绯闻，他和他老婆结婚十年一直没孩子，代孕了两个，现下又传他是个同性恋，他老婆家族很不开心，说不定她是为了帮他挡枪。

“ 那她牺牲也太大了吧，代言丢了多少个啊，对方公司股价也暴跌，两人得不偿失啊。况且，看他揉她屁股那样子，两人绝对做了，女的骚得不得了 ”

这条评论收获了几万个赞。

也有不少人愤懑说这是荡妇耻辱，坚持另有隐情。

她的公关团队也没有去处理这个事件，在热搜上爆了好几天，那一个月不断有人跳出来讲述不同版本的故事，变着花样往她身上泼脏水，说她耍大牌，说她生活作风淫乱，但都拿不出什么证据。好在她的好口碑让和她合作过的业内人士自发为她澄清，但网上就是这样嘛，造谣转发过万，辟谣转发几个，洗脑包一旦丢出去，想要洗白就很难。

她本来蛮爱在微博上分享自己的生活的，那一个月也一句话都没说。工作室的微博也很安静。她当时正在某个大导的组里拍戏，好像外界对她本人一点影响都没有。而我正是在她快要杀青之际见到了她。

我们第一次见面是距离片场一个小时以外的豪华酒店套房。她刚收工回来。她经纪人简单介绍了一下我就离开了，就剩我俩单独待在房间里。我有点不习惯，虽然我没采过什么明星，但我也知道这种对谈肯定会有工作人员陪同。但豪华但有着极强距离感的房间里只剩我们两人，我觉得不自在。她看出了我这种不自在，招呼我坐下，还问我要喝什么。

她真人比我预想中还漂亮。我也有不少朋友已经采访过她，他们每个人都跟我说她的漂亮超乎想象，不是真人，真的不是真人。但感觉整容也整不出这种毫无人工痕迹的美。

巧的是，这出戏里她演的就是一个第三者。这不是一个商业片，预算也很低，我估摸着片酬还不够她在这里包三个月酒店的房费。这是导演自己圆梦型的片子，导演之前拍大片拍腻味了，现在又想重新向他年轻时斩获的那些奖项发起冲击。她说导演一开始不想用她，觉得她戏就那样，他本来想找个没有表演经验的素人来演的。但她实在是太喜欢在这个角色了， “ 三顾茅庐 ” ，又几乎等于零片酬出演，这才说动了导演。

你有跟导演上床吗？我脱口而出。

她看着我的眼睛，表情有一丝裂缝。

睡了呢，他活不太好，她咯咯笑起来，所以还是不要找四十岁以上的，真的不太好。所以我喜欢约那些二十出头的，真的，可以折腾一晚。

我一愣，是在开玩笑吧 ……

不是呀，她甜甜地说，我是认真跟你说呢。

我心里有些复杂，之前她在公众面前是毫无道德瑕疵的女性，说自己有一个交往多年的男朋友，希望能在三十岁前把自己嫁出去，在一些女性运动爆发时她也从未发声，连对明星一向有偏见的我都以为她真的是那种特别传统的女性。现在她竟然大谈她的性经验，这真的让我太意外了，我立刻对她产生了厌恶。而且这个导演也早就结婚了，妻子是超级漂亮的大明星，婚后做了他的制片人，很少有分开忙碌的时刻，也不知道她是怎么找到机会下的手。

十分钟就够了，午饭的时候，在酒店的洗手间，掏出来、放进去、插几下，他就射了。老男人好糊弄。

她又说。

你为什么喜欢这个角色？我听不下去了，赶紧换了话题。

我觉得这是个真实的人，就是 …… 真实的普通人，她说，虽然我也不知道普通人是什么样子，没有太多机会接触，但我觉得这是个真实的人。

你眼中真实的人是什么样子？我好奇地问。

她思索了一会。

等到影片上映时，看看我的角色，你就知道了。

她冲我眨了眨眼。

女明星果然是女明星啊，回答技巧多的很。

后来我们又聊了聊影片相关的信息，她说剧组条件很一般，以前她拍戏都有拖车啊有厨师，但这次为了节省成本，她得在 GL8 上待机，吃盒饭。这些都无所谓，但她实在是受不了剧组订的那个旅馆，所以宁可每天花费两小时在路上，宁可每天早起，自己包套房住，也不要住那种脏脏的旅馆。

我很容易过敏，她无辜地说。

一个小时后她的经纪人敲开了她的房门，我明白这意思，连忙起身准备走人，记者哥哥晚安，她冲我挥挥手。

第二天杀青宴她喝多了，被助理扶着走出来，她的头发披着，脸色惨白，看着煞是惹人怜爱，被蹲守在门外的狗仔拍到爆出来，自然又成了头条。

其实和她聊完之后我准备跟她经纪人说这个案子我不接了，钱回头退给跟我对接的那个宣传，可不知道为啥我也没说得出口，回到家做了一晚噩梦。

第三天她经纪人通知我来她家，司机来接我，把我带到二环里一个四合院，隔壁就是重要单位，这个院子价格不菲，不是有钱就可以买得到。她的四合院门大门紧闭，上面贴着私人住宅请勿打扰的牌子，我在门口下车，在旁边的小铺买了个老北京酸奶。我跟她经纪人发信息说我到了，门从里面开了条缝，我就进去了。

她这个四合院看着真的是无法用金钱衡量的贵，我走路都不敢太大步，酸奶盒都不知道往哪儿扔，随处可见那些在佳士得被拍出天价的藏品，我这人在这真的和环境格格不入。

原来做明星真的可以这么挣钱，我像刘姥姥进大观园一样疯狂感叹着。

她穿着白色的浴袍迎接我，从我手里自然的拿过我的酸奶盒丢掉。她看起来是刚做好造型，黑色波浪大卷和大红唇，手里夹了根烟。

待会有通告？我问。

为你的专访拍照片呀，她说，摄影哥哥已经到了。她给我介绍了一下她常用的那位摄影师，我俩握了一下手。

拍摄在其中一间卧室进行，摄影师的团队已经七七八八布置的差不多了，摄影师正在调试相机，要他助理试一下光。

我自己来，她说，然后优雅地卧倒在了床上。

我还没反应过来，她就把浴袍脱了，当着这一屋人的面。

当时我就惊呆了，真的是惊呆了。

她里面什么都没穿，白皙的胴体就那么摊开在床上。

整个屋子都呆了，除了她和她的造型师，对方走上来帮她调了调头发的位置，将她的乳头盖住，她夹着被子，遮住了私密处。

但我依然留意到她那里似乎做了激光，没有一点毛发。

记者哥哥，我想拍好几组，今天这组我想向读者展现最真实的我，所以我选择了一丝不挂，她对我说，当然这是你的稿件，最后还要看你们杂志的定位来选片，我只是先为你做好这些储备。

好，好的。

除了好我又能说什么呢。

这组拍完之后几个人搬上来一口袋玫瑰花瓣撒在她身上，看起来像极了美国丽人，她又在床上，性意味十足。

我想告诉她我不需要这种照片，但我依然选择了闭嘴。

作为一个血气方刚的男人，我也不是什么道德标兵，有便宜干嘛不占呢。

照片拍完已经是晚上了，摄影团队先撤了，她穿着她的浴袍和我聊天，我不知道她是故意的还是，浴袍系的松松垮垮，我从侧边能直接看到她的乳房。

我觉得她在勾引我。

我开始愤怒，觉得这是性骚扰。

你把衣服穿穿好，我说。

她有些意外，但很听话地整了整领口，紧了紧浴袍。

那天我们聊了聊她职业生涯的初期。十年前她从一个选秀节目里获得一骑绝尘的票数出道，那年她不过 14 岁，但她脸上没有一丝胆怯，而且已经窜到了一米七，她看起来就是个成年女性的模样，但她举手投足中依然会流露出孩童般的天真。她的出道引发了极大的社会争议，一些人认为这是恋童癖的狂欢，而另外一些人则认为她看起来已经成年了，她自己选择成为 sex symbol ，怎么能怪投她出道的粉丝呢。自然而然的，当局封杀了她。

两年后，她 16 岁，再一次获得了冠军，这一次，没有任何人能阻挡她。当局也在最大程度上给她开了绿灯，甚至让她登上了每年最重要的华语盛会，从那年开始，她就像难忘今宵一样未曾缺席。这中间不免有阴谋论甚嚣尘上，但坊间的流传都只是流传罢了。这么多年来她一直是道德模范的那样存在，如果我是当局，我也愿意去推这样的艺人。

所以在你蛰伏的那两年，你经历了什么？

这肯定不是她第一次面对这个问题，以前每次她都轻描淡写地带过，但这次，我希望听到不一样的答案。

我 ……

她蹙起了眉头。

我，遇到了我生命中最重要的人。

这个答案在我意料之外，是你说的那个男朋友吗？我问。

她点点头。

靠，这他妈是犯罪啊！我忍不住破口大骂。

啊哥哥你冷静，她笑了笑，那时候他还是老师，在我 18 岁的时候我们才真的在一起。她补充道，所以你不用激动。

你想聊聊你们相识的契机吗，我问，你想聊聊他吗？

他教会了我很多，她说，我对艺术的理解，我对于人生的看法，都来自他。

那现在呢，我问，你们关系有所改变吗？

他死了，她说。

这三个字听起来没有任何感情色彩，她连眉头都没皱一下。

我本来以为我三十岁的时候真的会嫁给他。

她又说。

这句我才听出她的语调有些委屈。

他 …… 是怎么去世的？

空难，她答。

节哀顺变，除了这四个字，我也不知道该说什么。

已经过去一段时间了，她笑笑，不难过了。

那天我们就聊到了这里。

说好要跟她行程一星期，但实际上，也就跟了这两次。之前我采过的一个被访对象突然去世，我去很远的地方参加了他的葬礼。他的老家是一个坐完飞机还要坐好几个小时巴士才能到的山沟，来回就占据了我两天时间。路上我心血来潮有关她男朋友的信息，有粉丝整理了她所有提到她男朋友的采访，她口风太严了，筛不出什么有效信息，基本上也就是什么身高一米八以上，温柔体贴，不是圈内人，自己开公司，会做饭，没了。

说了跟没说没两样。

我又灵机一动去查了查那个大佬的新闻，大佬也是营销好手，风吹草动都会出新闻，我搜了他名字 + 葬礼，出现了一条让我非常意外的新闻，说是大佬去年八月份刚出席了他童年好友的葬礼，当地时间八月二日好友的私人飞机在着陆时发生意外整机坠亡，无一人生还。

八月二日。是她的生日。全国人民都知道，她是那天出生的。

我在想会不会只是一个巧合，当地时间的八月二日，北京时间已经八月三日了。

新闻提到他的童年好友也是一个传统豪门的一员，但对其没有更多描述。这新闻无非是在营销大佬的贵族背景，但业内人都知道他家早没落了，要不是他老婆家提携他，根本不会有今天。

我又好奇的去百度了一下去年八月有没有政要子弟去世的新闻。

自然是搜不到的，有些标题看着似乎有瓜，但点开全被删了，连快照都没。

她的男朋友到底是谁？

她到底真的爱他吗？

如果真的爱他，为什么在他去世之后她就像解放了天性那样，连着做了两次第三者。

等我再见到她已经是半个月后了。

她被邀请出席某奢侈品腕表的活动，这是她风波之后第一次亮相，全国都在等着她给一个解释。群访时记者们敷衍的问了一些关于品牌的问题之后，有人高声吼了一句：对纽约门有没有解释！

本来就没停过得镁光灯闪的更厉害了，一堆堆话筒捅的更前，话筒上别的那些名牌一直在打架。

我就站在角落看着，我以为工作人员会说这题跳过不便回答，谁想到她突然退后一步，对着无数长枪短炮深深鞠了一躬。

对不起，给大家带来麻烦了，她非常对不起信任她的歌迷和观众，她说，造成了恶劣的社会影响，她过去这段时间一直在好好反思，接下来会继续注意自己的言行，用好作品回馈大家。

她回答完这题就被工作人员簇拥着离开了，她被几个人包围着推着往前走，一边走一边举着自己戴着腕表的手对媒体挥手，笑的特别开心。

她这段话看似认了，又似乎没认，仔细品品，其实啥也没说，直接模糊了问题的重点，把众人带到沟里去了。

网上都被她这诚恳的鞠躬打动了，这段话回应的又很得体，很快舆论又倒戈回来，开始夸她敬业啊业务能力强啊，能打啊，紧接着各种爆料说那个大佬和发妻早就分居了，她也早就恢复单身，两个人都单身的情况下有什么不能交往的？舆论在短期内被扭转回来。我知道她的营销团队下场了。前期憋了这么久，原来就是为借这波势。

我上了她的保姆车陪她回家，她脱下高跟鞋递给她的助理，我感觉那鞋跟至少有十厘米，还没有防水台，她本来就挺高了，还穿这么高干嘛。

因为话筒太多了，牌子又都很大，她说，我站高点，后面的记者也可以拍到。

她真的很有专业素养。

那晚我们聊了聊她对于自己身份的看法。她是歌手出道，以每年一张专辑的速度发行专辑，其中大部分作品都是她自己创作的，写歌是我的爱好，也是我释放压力的渠道，她说。

但我男朋友认为我应该多演戏，只有这样才能获取更广泛的知名度。

他很坚持，我拗不过他。

我的歌曲，如果你听过的话，就会知道确实和主流审美是有差异的。

她说的很谦虚，太谦虚了。

是主流品味太低端，够不着她的审美。

她的音乐制作都是顶级的，她的 mv 每一只都可以当成 art film ，但能懂她的人太少了。

在你十八岁重新出道时你说你要做音乐人，你要成为艺术家，两年后你还是向市场妥协了。

对，我妥协了，但我也不后悔。我每年还是出着自己喜欢的歌，只是没有办法每年都举办巡演，我只遗憾这点。

我真的很喜欢舞台，她说着，眼睛里闪烁起亮光。

那以后呢？我问，现在你出演的剧每部都能成爆款，也可以在电影里担纲主角了，作为演员的话，你还有什么渴望达到的成就吗？如果都达到了，那是不是会想做回歌手呢？更何况，他 …… 不在了，你的阻力不在了。

有计划，都有计划。我明天就要进棚了，你来陪我吗？她问。

不行，我有别的稿件要交。

没事，我要录好几天呢，你随时可以来。

加个微信吧。她说。然后她自己拿起手机点开了扫描，等着我展示我的二维码。

每次去录音，我都自己过去，我经纪人不跟的。她加上我，发了一个自己的表情包给我。

她的头像是 Stevie Wonder 的一张专辑。

我以为美人都会用美人自己的自拍当头像。

后来我找时间去陪她录音，她唱歌真的好听，可惜主流还是喜欢那种铁肺，对于她这种类型的嗓子不太友好，认为没有什么唱功在。但实际上她的歌曲非常难唱，转音很多，我在 ktv 里听过好多朋友挑战她的歌，很少有能从头到尾不跑调的。如果不能成满足群众们可以随时嚎的需求，做歌手的话，确实会少一些大爆的可能性。某种程度上，我理解她男朋友的建议。

我男朋友真的很有才华，录音完她想吃麻辣小龙虾，我俩就在她家叫了外卖，我看她穿着宽松的 Tee 撸起袖子，岔开腿豪迈地坐着，一边掰着龙虾头一边跟我说话，我忽然觉得她有些可爱。

我眼中的她，百分之八十的时间都是性感的。

我的作曲啊编曲啊，都是同他学的，我们一起写了好多歌，以后我希望能够有机会发出来。

他自己没有从事这行？

没有，他家不让。她说。所以他就把希望都寄托在我身上了。我出唱片，就等于他出了。我们在一起这么久，他就是我，我就是他。

她说完这句话又认真地和另一只龙虾搏斗。

我看着她，我想问她失去另一半自己一定很难过吧？

或许她去插足别人的婚姻，去睡导演，都是为了抚平自己心中的难过啊。

快吃啊哥哥，你都没怎么吃！她指指我的盘子，又指指自己的，你看我这一堆，你再不吃就没啦！

我看着她瞪着圆圆的眼睛歪着脑袋招呼我，嘴角还有红色的汤汁，像个十几岁的小女孩。

说到底，她现在也只有二十四岁而已，许多普通人二十四岁还在读书，他们的自己的人生甚至都还没开始，而她已经经历了这么多浮浮沉沉。

那一瞬间，我有些心疼她。

她生日那天恰巧也是我们约定结束跟访的最后一天，我一大早就开始陪她工作，从早到晚，她忙的马不停蹄，上午各种专访，下午是生日会，晚上和家人一起吃饭，又赶往她的另一座房子参加好友们为她办的 party 。

那个 party 是我接她去的，在坐的都是超一线明星，没有任何工作人员，他们看见我也挺惊讶的，气氛都没那么活跃了。

我去客房等你，码码字，我小声说，她没拦我，就让我上楼了。

我刚打开房门就听到下面又吵闹起来，香槟开瓶，生日快乐歌，嬉闹声。

我关上房门，将这一切隔绝。

写了一千字就卡住了，我翻着电脑打开一部电影打发时间，瞄了一下表还有一分钟八月二号就要过去了。我本来想趁着晚上跟她在说一次生日快乐的。昨晚我掐着零点发了个生日快乐给她。她竟然还秒回了。

我对我前女友们都没做过这档子事，昨晚发信息的时候感觉自己跟十六七岁的愣头青似的。

你睡了吗？

她推开了我的房门。

我刚看完电影，我合上电脑，大家都走了？

她点点头。

我看了看时间，凌晨两点。

我不想一个人呆着，她爬上我的床抱着膝看着我。

今天，是你男朋友的忌日吧？

我看着她，忍不住问道。

哥哥，你果然很聪明呢。怪不得我喜欢读你写的那些故事。

她望着我说。

那你想不想知道更多细节？

她一边说一边摘下扎着头发的皮筋丢到一边，她的头发散开来，垂到胸前。她结束白天工作后换了一条粉色的连衣裙，拉链在背后，她转身背对着我，帮我拉开，她说。

我听话的去拉她的拉链，我莫名开始紧张，手都在抖，一边拉一边碰到了她的皮肤。

哥哥你的手很冷。她说。

我不知道为什么她这么喜欢叫稍长于她的男性为哥哥，这两个字听着我就发抖，她之前在韩国培训过，可能是从那边带来的坏习惯。

她没有穿内衣，只有这一条裙子，里面什么都没有，她转身望着我，拉起我的手覆盖在她的胸上。她的乳房很小巧，我一只手掌正好可以盖住一边。

他不仅是我的男朋友，她看着我说，他是我的爱人，我的情人，我的导师，我的一切。

他是我的主人，他拥有我。

我是他的。

她说完就开始亲我，带着酒气，我大脑一片混乱。

这不是一段比喻，她说，这不是。

我身上的每一寸都刻着他的名字。

她凄凄一笑，拉着我的手去摸她的尾椎，我摸到一些凸起，像是字母。

他名字的缩写，我的缩写。她说。

还有这里，她抬起胳膊，又带着我摸，表面上真的什么都看不出，一摸便又能感受到凸起。

他的生日。我的生日。

我就是他的作品。她说。

他和我同样出生在八月，我是二号凌晨，他是深夜。他的名字缩写和我的名字缩写也是一样。我注定会遇上他，他注定要雕塑我，他是画家，我是画布，他是雕塑家，我是泥土，他是作曲家，而我是音符。

说着她扯开我的内裤，给我口交，我看着她头顶的发旋，明明我在和世界最美的脸孔之一发生关系，但我一点都感受不到快乐。

她的口活很好，想必也是这位调教出的作品。

这间屋子我想你肯定没有翻过。她抬头望着我，手还抓在我的阴茎上。如果你翻过，就能看见 ——

她下床，拉开衣柜，柜子一打开，是满柜的 SM 道具。

你想玩吗？她拿下一条鞭子递给我，试试？

我摇摇头，我没有兴趣。

那我也不勉强。她又爬到我的身上，你想知道他平时最喜欢用什么姿势操我吗？说着她转身趴下，臀部对着我，然后她伸过一只手，扒开她的阴部。

从后面这样，插进来。

她说。

我没有动，安全套在哪里，我问。

进来，她扭头对我说，我做了皮下埋置避孕。

为了让他玩的开心。她的头又转了回去，望着墙壁。

我跪在床上向她挪去，有一瞬间我在想这会不会是什么邪典电影，她的阴道像那些恐怖片一样，长满锯齿。

我插了进去。她的阴唇上戴着环。滚过我的龟头带来不一样的刺激。

然后像这样，抓着我的头发，使劲操我。

没等她说完，我便揪住了她的头发撞击她，她激起了我的兽欲，我像疯了一样的抽插着，一掌掌落在她的白皙的臀瓣上，印下粉色的掌印。她在我的撞击下尖叫着，要我再用力，再用力些。

我射精时从背后抱住她，她要我射在她的身体里面，我的视线落在她的脖颈，隐隐约约的，我发现她的脖子上也纹着，确切地说是埋着一些字样，我用手摸了摸，她瑟缩了一下。

这里，又是什么？

她没有回答，翻身跪着把我阴茎上残留的那些东西都舔干净了。

我俩都太累了，就这么睡着了。

第二天我醒来时我看到她在翻我的电脑，我的惊讶超过了我的愤怒，你怎么打开的？你有密码？

不需要密码呀，她歪着脑袋对我说， touch bar 不是有指纹解锁吗，拿着你的手指一按，不就可以打开了吗？

是我大意了。

好在我的电脑里也没有什么见不得人的东西，关于她的文章也只写了个开头。

糟糕，我忽然想起来，我的网页没关。

我这个毛病特别差，总是一次性打开很多网页，懒得关。为了寻找她男朋友的真相，那几页我也一直都没舍得关，结果最近太忙了，就彻底忘了这茬。

原来是这样得出来的结论呢，她看着我，那你是不是也猜出了我和那个人上床的原因了？

我摇摇头，有效信息太少，猜不出。

我就是要他身败名裂啰，她伸了伸懒腰，他最近就会被调查了。

是他害死了我的主人，我就要他血债血偿。

她说这话时我仿佛亲眼见证了她另一个人格的绽放，我不知道这个人格才是她真实的人格，还是因为失去挚爱而被催生的人格。

你想要我写这件事情吗，临走前我问她，你不担心我开记者会爆料吗？

随便你呀，她笑笑，冲我说拜拜。

关于她男朋友的那一切，我自然是一丁点都没提。

出刊时用了我还是采用了她的裸照，我想既然这是她想去展示的，那就展示吧。她不可能做一辈子道德模范的。裸照自然引起了新的争议，她又成为那一周的焦点。这是她第一次拍摄这么大胆的照片，和她过去良家保守的形象反差太大了。有些人认为这是她的公关技巧，毕竟她都被拍到揉屁股的照片了，再保持良家形象也没有必要。但我的文章里的她又极度坦诚，两者的内核是统一的，于是很多人认为裸照是我的建议，我也没有澄清，确实也没有澄清的必要。我的文章刊登后引发了确实也引发了一些风波，主要是对我个人的，他们觉得我一个深度报道记者竟然会写明星洗白文，有些瞧不起我。但整体效果非常好，她的恳切与坦白很快被外界接受了。   
中间那个大佬爆出了更大的丑闻，婚也离了，人生一败涂地，没过多久就自杀了。这些报道是报纸上另一个板块的内容，就不在此赘述了。

半年后她的新专辑发布了，主打歌的 MV 一公布就遭到了禁播。她的歌词也愈加的直白和大胆，她在采访里说，她不会唱虚的东西，都是她真实的经历。

没人相信罢了。谁会相信清纯玉女其实是清纯欲女，经常在国外约炮，因为国外没人认得她。

再后来电影也上映了，她拿到了国际电影节的影后。

她的做派越来越大胆，用了两三年的时间，彻底摆脱了清纯玉女的形象。

她再也没有上过春晚了。

许多女性主义运动上能看到她，她倡导男女平权，同工同酬，她认为女性不该被家庭绑缚，认为男性也有脆弱的权利。

虽然很多主流媒体上都看不到她的新闻了，但她已经成为了传奇。

有时候我在想我那篇文章是不是她计划中的一环呢，就是为了彻底甩掉以前被要求保持的那个形象，那个她的主人要求她对外展示的形象，我的文章就像她的自画像，是她苦心经营的自己选择对外展示的过度皮囊。在这张 “ 画像 ” 在收获了良好的社会反应后，她又推出了第二张、第三张由她自己精心绘制的自画像，直到过去的她被彻底抛弃。

我只能被允许为他高潮，那晚她对我说，我被他操死都是应该的，没有任何其他人有欣赏我身体的权利，所以我也没有接过有床戏的影片，我也没有拍过过于曝露的照片，甚至连礼服都不可以选择太性感的。

他要求我在外时刻呈现完美，可是我明明不完美。

虽然我很爱他，虽然他就是我，虽然我服从他所有决定，可是我才应该是我，我才应该为我自己做选择，她说，我可以选择做我喜欢的事情，我可以为我自己高潮，我不是十四岁了，我已经二十四岁了，我可以做很多事情了。

哥哥，你说我的想法奇怪吗，我就是我，这个不奇怪吧？她又问我。

不奇怪，我摇摇头。

那就好。

做我自己，又不代表我不爱他了。

她自言自语道。

她在她的脖颈上按了按。

上面埋着一个 “ 我 ” 字。

  


** FIN **

 


End file.
